


View

by ReceiverofWisdom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, coffeeshop au kind of thing, might sequel it I'm not sure, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReceiverofWisdom/pseuds/ReceiverofWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds a coffee shop late at night, exhausted from traversing the roads. Anonymous prompt, good ol' fashioned coffeeshop au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

Korra was not wholly confident in where she was going.  
  
At almost three in the morning, the shop was the most well-lit establishment on the entirety of the block.  
  
It was also, thankfully, very well heated, as opposed to the snowy darkness beyond clearly well-maintained interior and its broad windows.  
  
She settled on a table at the far corner. Two seats were placed across one another at either end of the table, which was shrugged up against one of the windows, giving her a clear sight of her car and the snow-drowned streets beyond the parking lot.    
  
It was eerie when she had been slowly inching her way down the iced roads. Then, there was a sense of lonesome comfort in the quiet.  
  
The Barista at the register was thoroughly involved in whatever lay on the counter in front of her.   
  
Korra leaned back in her seat, stretching sore legs out, cramped from being stuffed into her vehicle for far too long. It gave her a fairly good view of the deeply knit brows and grim lips of the lone worker within the shop.   
  
Perhaps it was a poor time to request a beverage.  
  
She could always get it to go when she was ready to hit the road again.  
  
A radio was working in some dismal back room, softly shouldering off the awkward presence of silence with a gentle feminine tone and the strum of a guitar. Korra shrugged her head side to side, drumming her fingers airily along the edge of the table.  
  
She feared that if she were to sit still for too long, her head might find the solace of sleep against the table in front of her. She still had miles yet to go into the night. Squinting to better see out into the windows of her car, the bulbous white form of her dog was still lax in the seat it had chosen to hazardously occupy for its rest and recuperation.  
  
Maybe the shop had something dog-friendly. Naga had no problem handling milk products. For the distance they had gone, and how well behaved the companion had been, Korra reasoned she certainly deserved something a bit more flattering than water.  
  
After an undeterred amount of time staring into the dark snow-shattered stretch of nothingness beyond the window, Korra dipped her eyes back up towards the front.  
  
In a horrifyingly similar instance, the woman’s eyes lifted from whatever had been her intense concern, scanned the room for a moment, and allowed her suddenly dim gaze to fall onto Korra before dropping to the counter again. Her brows hitched up her forehead shortly afterwards, and she stumbled into a double-take, locking eyes with the brunette near the window.  
  
Who proceeded to shrink into her seat beneath the weight of the surprised severity that the Barista offered her. Korra gained a better look at the other than she may have wanted.  
  
The woman behind the counter looked like the sort of person that posed immaculately for coffee promotions and commercials that made her question the authenticity purely by the perfection of the represented actors.  
  
Korra, taking a peek at her reflection in the partnered mirror, looked like some dirty street _thing_ that hadn’t bothered to sleep but a few hours in days, and got to the shop by being dragged behind on a sled through the streets.  
  
It did not help that, some couple hours prior to getting to the shop, she had managed to fall down a muddy bluff when she was giving Naga a car break.  
  
While she once sought the heated interior of the shop, Korra now fantasized an escape by wading her way right through the solid material of the shop’s window, back out into the cold. The hotly embarrassed reddening of her cheeks caused her jacket to become unbearable.  
  
“ _Oh_ , wow, I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize you were here.”  
  
She was coming over from behind the counter, adjusting a notepad into her apron.  
  
Korra nudged her shoulder against the glass pane, hoping to materialize through it and flee to sanctity her car.  
  
Instead, she offered a twisted smile, hoping her eyes were as wild and wired as they felt when she gave her freed attention to the approaching server.  
  
 _Sato_ , read from the nametag hanging on the strap of the apron, gave no confirmation of being deterred by her estranged appearance or mannerisms.  
  
She offered Korra a politely youthful and, concerning the atmosphere beyond, radiant smile, not bothering with the notepad stowed away in the front pocket. The nightshift clearly held no weight on her. Or, she was clearly good at not showing it.  
  
“You seemed a bit busy and I’m not really in that much of a hurry,” the brunette shrugged her shoulders, managing to surprise herself with the amount of clarify that her tone bestowed.  
  
Sato lessened her smile slightly, amending the statement. “I’ve gotten myself hooked into a book lately. Usually no one comes around this late, or early.” Her eyes dismissed the customer for a moment to take a peek at the clock on the far wall. Not too much time had inched closer towards the grandeur of three in the morning. “What can I get you?”  
  
“Coffee.” She reeled for a moment, smushing her face into the palm of her mitten while side-eyeing the server. She _was_ tired. Or perhaps a bit too taken with her eyes. “Chip. Uh, something chip.”  
  
“Java?”  
  
“ _Right_ , Java Chip.”  
  
“And that would be - cappuccino?”  
  
“One a’ those iced things.”  
  
Sato glanced pointedly beyond the window into the tundra weather. For reasons beyond the brunette being served, she seemed thoroughly amused.  
  
“So a frappe. All right, I’ll be right back with it.”  
  
Korra was not aware that coffee could be made so quickly, and so well. She thoroughly thanked the Barista who returned a few moments later.  
  
“What do I owe you?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You look like you’ve had a rough night.”  
  
The traveler glanced down at herself. Drenched, still caked in mud, hair probably in more of a disarray than usual. It was a wonder her pony tail wasn’t muddled as well. When Sato went to retreat back to her station, Korra braved it, and reached out to gather her attention by bumping her side with a mitten hand.  
  
“If you want to join me over here, I wouldn’t mind.”  
  
With enthusiasm in her step, Sato returned to the table after having made herself some coffee. Much to Korra’s delight, she carried a small plate of what looked like suckers. She was even more delighted to discover that they were actually cake on a stick.  
  
It took all of her willpower not to stick an entire one into her mouth. She eventually failed past tasting her first one.  
  
“What’s your name?” Korra gestured to her tag with one of the sticks, before mindfully setting it down on the plate. “I’m Korra, by the way.”  
  
“Asami. What are you doing out this late, _Korra_?”  
  
Korra beamed a bit, hearing her name. Briefly tending to her Java Chips, she tried to reason a proper explanation. For all she knew, it looked like she had been out digging trenches.  
  
“I’m kind of cross-country travelling at the moment. Sort of. I don’t really know where I’m going. I grabbed a bunch of savings, stuffed my dog and whatever I needed that was necessary into my car, and hit the road. I do odd-jobs along the way, and stop here and there,” she paused, assessing the impressed look on her temporary companion’s face. “I fell down a hill, by the way. My dog spotted something in the woods, and I didn’t have a very good eye on her, and she tore after it.” She ended up shrugging her shoulders a bit bashfully when she earned herself a laugh from the other.  
  
“Travelling, though,” Asami began, becoming almost wistful. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long. It’s not as if I don’t like where I am. My father owns a huge car enterprise, as well as this little coffee shop investment. I just haven’t seen enough of what’s around me at all.”  
  
“You could come with me,” Korra blurted, before she could really stop her own built enthusiasm.


End file.
